Across the Seas
by Saga of Eternal Rain
Summary: Scenes far and between, the story of Captain Hook and Ariel from before, during, and after the show with no set order, all part speculation and eventual fact, connected pieces relating to this fabulous pair, with no set order, but logic and common sense can tell you which is which. Hook x Ariel
1. First Meeting

**Title:** Across the Seas

**Series:** Once Upon a Time

**Major Pairing:** Hook x Ariel – Salvaged Hook / Pirate's Ballad

Note: Although the official fan pairing name has yet to be determined, my friend and I came up with the above two names respectively, and are proud of it even if neither becomes the official shipping name for Hook x Ariel.

**Summary:** Scenes far and between, the story of Captain Hook and Ariel from before, during, and after the show with no set order, all part speculation and eventual fact, connected pieces relating to this fabulous pair, with no set order, but logic and common sense can tell you which is which.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Once Upon a Time. But if I did, Ariel would be super awesome and Mulan would get more lines and kick-ass action scenes.

* * *

I. First Meeting

He had been a teenager when they first met, him on the sandy beach and she in the shallow water who had wandered far too much inland. Curiously, they both stared at each other. She had striking red hair and a set of large, sea-blue eyes. But the most fascinating feature was her green tail, clearing marking her a magical creature, like none had ever seen before. A rare being who had never been seen up close, but had been described over and over again in tales. She appeared around his age, but was far more beautiful than any female he had seen before on land, more beautiful than even the one who was called the fairest of all the land. He smiled at her, and she at him, thus their fascination with each other began. As a young lad, he was fairly restless, but after meeting _her_, he couldn't dream of his life forever trapped in the stuffy castle. From then on, he knew the life of the sea was the one for him. Now, how to reach it…


	2. Milah

II. Milah

He had met her at a bar, in a tavern of a small, poor village. She was a lovely brunette, tall with gray eyes. But that wasn't what attracted him. No, it was the sense of longing in her being that called out to him, longing for adventure, for tales of a distant land, far beyond this dismal village that attracted him. She sat beside him and his crew, and when he spoke he saw that he had enthralled her with his tales of the unknown, of adventure and excitement. But she was not alone. Beauties like her seldom were. He was intrigued at meeting her husband though, a cripple, and she seemed to not care for him at all. She left with him later, but not because he asked her to. She went with him for her son's sake. Women often did that—it was an instinct.

But there was more to her than met the eye. He found that out when he ran into her again, but it was no chance meeting. No, she sought him out. Bold and feisty, she asked with serious eyes to let him take her with him. Out to adventure and to high seas. She was willing to go, to leave everything behind.

"Even your son?" he asked, dark eyes skeptical and unconvinced.

She paused at that, just for moment, but her eyes met his again, firm and determined. "Take me with you."

Ahh. Not just willing then. Desperate. There was nothing left for her here.

"What of your husband?" No man wanted to see his woman leave him for another.

She sniffed dismissively. "He's a coward. We can set it up like you're just taking me away, and he won't do anything."

He considers it, and she clutches his hands. "Please," she whispered. "I don't want this to be the rest of my life. I've always dreamed of lands beyond these lands, and if you don't take me I'll be stuck here forever. Please. You are my last hope."

He considers the offer, and is reminded of a time when he was a boy, someone who had more responsibilities than her, but had also more freedom than she. Milah reminds him of himself, leading him to extend a hand out towards her. "Come along then. We'll see where you'll fit in."

She took it, gratefully.


	3. Notice

I will be brief. For a long time now, I have gotten out of the OUaT fandom. The ridiculousness of the writers and the screwy plot line has enraged me more than once, and I have desire to be a part of it again. That being said, although I liked this story and my ideas for it, I will not be updating any more. In fact, this will be deleted after a couple of weeks, because even though I have a vague/complete-ish idea for this, I have no desire or motivation to continue this at all, even though I normally always finish any and all fics I start. However, I can't do that for this story, because I don't have any will to write for it anymore. Sorry to all those who were looking forward to another chapter, and thank you for reading what I had of it so far.


End file.
